Experiments are carried out on the internal processes of speech generation (syntagmas). A particularly interesting methodology involves having speakers interrupt speech. The latency to cease speaking, the linguistic segments still produced after the signal to stop, etc., can all be noted. We find that, though the speaker stops as quickly as possible, the final segment of speech is longer than the same segment in uninterrupted speech. The amount of the "lengthening" (reduced shortening or anticipatory co-articulation) varies extensively with the position in the sentence, being greatest in the middle. Such an experiment can be regarded as a laboratory model of stuttering. One could ask if in natural stuttering there is also "lengthening" of final segments and a serial position effect.